We're going to be friends
by Isabella Stardust
Summary: AU/Fantasy fic, Buffy and Spike are children of about 6.


  
  


  
**We're Going to Be Friends  
by Mia Devine  
  
E-mail: glitter_girl_msp@hotmail.com  
Summary: A/U Fantasy...Buffy and Spike are children of about 6  
Rating: PG 13  
Feedback: Go on, you know you want to  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, In fact I am pretty sure they own me. Song by the White Stripes, "We're going to be friends".  
Timeframe: Fantasy  
Beta: *Emi*  
  
** "We're Going To Be Friends"   
  
***Fall is here, hear the yell   
back to school, ring the bell***   
  
There's a new boy at school today. With curly blonde hair. Little Elizabeth wonders what he is like.   
  
She thinks he sounds funny. And at recess she tells him so, sitting swinging her legs on a wall.   
  
"I'm British," he says defensively.   
  
"What's 'at mean, have you got a 'isease?" she replied, crinkling her nose in confusion, then sticking out her tongue.   
  
"It means, I come from Britain. Girls are silly."   
  
"Boys are sillier."   
  
"Are not." He sits down beside her. "What's your name anyways?"   
  
"Buffy."   
  
"Buffy! What a stupid name!"   
  
"Is not! You have British 'isease 'nyways, so there!"   
  
"You have silly name disease." He sticks out his tongue and she giggles in spite of herself.   
  
"What's your name then?"   
  
"William, not a silly name like Buffy!"   
  
"My name isn't silly. 'top it!"   
  
So he stands on her new shoes.   
  
"Christened!" And then he runs away.   
  
"He's a pig!" And storms away, smiling in spite of herself.   
  
***brand new shoes, walking blues   
climb the fence, books and pens   
I can tell that we're going to be friends***   
  
When Buffy leaves school she sees William, climbing the fence to leave school.   
  
She shakes her head and skips along the road.   
  
"Hey, little girl." It's two older boys. They were huge, they must have been about 8. She didn't recognise them.   
  
"Hi." She stared defiantly at them, but she was scared, very scared.   
  
"You got any money for us?" They leaned over intimidatingly   
  
"Not for you." She clenched her little fist tighter.   
  
"'re you sure 'bout that?"   
  
"The girl says not for you. So clear off." William jumps off the fence.   
  
"What you gonna do 'bout it?" sneers the other boy.   
  
"This!" And he promptly puts worms down their back. The bigger boys start to cry and run away.   
  
"You didn't need to rescue me," little Buffy huffed, embarrassed she had to be saved by a stupid boy and one who had "British 'isease" at that.   
  
***Walk with me, Suzy Lee  
through the park and by the tree   
we will rest upon the ground   
and look at all the bugs we found   
safely walk to school without a sound   
safely walk to school without a sound***   
  
"Do you want to go and find some more bugs?"   
  
"'K, we can use 'em to fight all the horrible big boys," smiled Buffy.   
  
"Or just do some 'xperiments on 'em," said William. "Take my hand, 'case more big boys come. I'll protect you."   
  
"I can look after myself! I am 6!"   
  
"Ok, but we'll still be safer in twos."   
  
"Oh yeah. Where'd dose bugs go?"   
  
*Here we are, no one else   
we walked to school all by ourselves   
there's dirt on our uniforms   
from chasing all the ants and worms   
we clean up and now it's time to learn   
we clean up and now it's time to learn*   
  
William went round to walk her to school tomorrow morning. She was all right for a girl, and she sure found some interesting bugs.   
  
And he wanted to hold her hand again.   
  
*Numbers, letters, learn to spell   
nouns, and books, and show and tell   
at playtime we will throw the ball   
back to class, through the hall   
teacher marks our height against the wall   
teacher marks our height against the wall*   
  
At recess they throw a ball. William throws it hard at little Buffy, but she just throws it back harder...   
  
They fight and fight and chase each other around the playground, looking for bugs under dead leaves on the dirty ground.   
  
Teasing, laughing and looking out for one another. Making faces and catching bugs.   
  
***We don't notice any time pass   
we don't notice anything   
we sit side by side in every class   
teacher thinks that I sound funny   
but she likes the way you sing***   
  
They sit side by side in every class. William tries to make Buffy laugh.   
  
He's a bad boy at heart…Or at least he'd like to be.   
  
He walks her home after school, swinging hands, falling out, crying and running away.   
  
He runs up and picks some daisies and hands them to her.   
  
*Tonight I'll dream while in my bed   
when silly thoughts go through my head   
about the bugs and alphabet*   
  
She dreams about dancing with him upon clouds of candyfloss, in pretty dresses, skipping and holding hands.   
  
*and when I wake tomorrow I'll bet   
that you and I will walk together again*   
  
He dreams about holding her hand and dreams of chasing all the ants and worms, taking her down to the river and finding lots of new bugs to play with.   
  
'Cause they can both tell that they are going to be friends.   
  
***I can tell that we're going to be friends*** 

**the end**

Back to Archive  
Back to Home 


End file.
